Music Of My Heart
by mandababe10
Summary: There's no one else for those two. They truly are the music of each others' hearts. MileyxJoe one-shot


**AN: I swear, I'm working on ****You and Me****. But I just keep getting these ideas for one-shots, and you know how stubborn they can be. **

**So, this one came to me two nights ago, and I just had to write it. It's not a Loe, it's not a Niley. It's actually going to be a Moe! There's not enough of those, and I like the pairing. So, to all Moe fans, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The song is "Music Of My Heart" by NSYNC and Gloria Estefan. **

"Music Of My Heart"

_You'll never know  
What you've done for me  
What your faith in me  
Has done for my soul_

Joe sat in his hotel room starring at her picture. The picture of the girl of his dreams. The picture of the girl he let go. He didn't really know why he let her go. Maybe it really was because of their busy schedules. Maybe it really was because they would never be in the same place at the same time. Maybe it really was because time was never on their side.

Or maybe it _really_ was because he was afraid of commitment.

_You'll never know  
The gift you've given me  
I'll carry it with me  
Yeah, yeah_

They were together for two wonderful years. The best two years of Joe's life. He learned so much about himself, about life, during those two years. She was able to brighten even his worse days with just a smile. She taught him how to really and truly embrace life. Sure, he had always loved his life, and he had always tried to live it to the fullest. But, she taught him that there was so much more than what he had.

She taught him how to truly love.

_Through the days ahead  
I think of days before  
You made me hope for something better  
(Yes you did)  
And made me reach for something more_

Ever since their relationship had ended, he kept thinking back to those days. Every time he held her in his arms, he held the world. He was so incredibly blessed to have her, and he knew it. She was truly an angel…_his_ angel.

_You taught me to run  
You taught me to fly  
Helped me to free the me inside  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
You've opened my eyes  
You've opened the door  
To something I've never known before  
And your love (love)  
Is the music of my heart  
(Music of my heart)_

He knew that he would never find another love like hers. Her love was one of a kind. His brothers always told him that some of his best songs came from the time that they were together. She really did bring out the best in him.

_You were the one   
Always on my side  
(Always on my side)  
Always standing by  
(Always standing by)  
Seeing me through_

Miley sat on the tour bus, traveling to yet another city. She was looking out the window, watching the rain splatter on it. And she couldn't help but let her mind wonder to Joe. It did that a lot lately. She couldn't help it. She missed him. He was always there for her, always sticking up for her. And he was always encouraging her when she thought she couldn't do something.

_You were the song  
That always made me sing  
I'm singing this for you  
(Singing this for you baby)_

She wrote more songs during their two year relationship than she ever had before. He was her inspiration. In fact, a year after they had started dating, she released an album that was nothing but love songs, including a duet with him.

That album was her highest-selling album ever, shooting to number one in the first week. And she knew that she had Joe to thank for that.

_Everywhere I go  
I think of where I've been  
(Think of where I've been)  
And of the one who knew me better  
Than anyone ever will again_

Joe was her best friend. He was the one person who knew her deepest fears and her darkest secrets. They would spend hours just talking about anything and everything. He had brought her so far. And she knew that, if it wasn't for him, she would not be as successful as was today.

_You taught me to run  
You taught me to fly  
Helped me to free the me inside  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
You've open my eyes  
You've opened the door  
(You opened the door)  
To something I've never known before  
And your love (your love)  
Is the music of my heart_

Lilly and Oliver had both told her that he was something special, that she needed to hang on to him. And she had wanted to. But, he was right. Their schedules, the fact that they hardly saw each other, it was all taking its toll on them. She agreed to the split. But, she continued to write songs about him. And she knew, that deep down, he would always be the one she wrote for.

_What you taught me  
Only your love could ever teach me_

His love taught her how to be free. He taught her how to just be herself, how to let herself be truly and deeply loved. She knew that she would have never have learned those lessons from anyone else.

_You got through   
When no one could reach me  
Oh oh oh_

She managed to reach him during one of his darkest periods. No one else, not even his brothers, had been able to bring him out of it. But all she had to do was smile and hug him, and he was better.

_Cause you always saw in me  
All the best that I could be  
It was you who set me free_

They brought out the best in each other. Everyone thought that Joe and Miley would get married. They were that good together. It was obvious to anyone that knew them that they completed each other in a way no one else ever could.

_You taught me to run  
You taught me to fly  
Helped me to free the me inside  
(Me inside)  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
Help me hear the music of my heart_

To this day, neither one of them has opened their hearts to anyone else. Their songs continue to be about each other, and everyone knows it. Those closest to them continue to hold out hope that they'll be together again one day. There is no one else for those two.

They are truly the music of each others' hearts.

_You taught me to run  
You taught me to fly  
Helped me to free the me inside  
(Me inside)  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
(Music of my heart)  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
You've opened my eyes  
You've opened the door  
(Opened the door)  
To something I've never known before  
(Never, never felt before)  
And your love  
Is the music of my heart_


End file.
